elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Sul-Matuul
Meet Sul-Matuul is the sixth main quest in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Walkthrough Caius Cosades After talking with the former Ashlander in the previous quest, the Spymaster Caius Cosades will give your new orders: you must go to the Urshilaku Tribe and speak with their leaders about the Nerevarine Prophecies. He will give you 200 drakes and advise you to take supplies from Fort Moonmoth. After the conversation, you can talk with Crulius Pontanian or Somutis Vunnis to take potions and other essentials, or you can skip this step and go to the Urshilakus directly. Take a Silt Strider to Ald'ruhn, from here, go to Gnisis, and from here, go to Khuul. Now follow to the East and you will find the Urshilaku Camp. Ashkhan Sul-Matuul and Zubamund After arriving in the camp, the Ashlanders will be aggressive with you, calling you outlander and do not talking about anything with you. Under the great hut, you will find the Ashkhan Sul-Matuul's "Yurt", but he will be hostile with you, and will attack if you stay in his hut for too long. You cannot persuade him by no means. Enter Zabamund's Yurt and speak with the Dunmer, you have many answers, you can give 200 drakes to him as a gift, or give a humble honest answer. After convincing him that you are worthy, he will direct you to the Ashkhan. Sul-Matuul will talk with you now, but he doubts of your objectives, he says that if you want the help of the Urshilaku, you will have to be a Clanfriend, for this, he will give you a small test. Sul-Matuul wants you to go in the Urshilaku Ancestral Tomb and retrieve the Bonebind Bow from his father's spirit, Sul-Senipul. Clannfriend Test You need to go to the Astral Burial Cave, it is located south of the camp, close to the Dunmeri Fort Falasmaryon and the Dwemeri Ruins of Bthungthumz. A small door, close to a dead tree, you will find her more easily if the day is clear. Enter in the cave, there will be many mummies in the tomb, dead, of course, the unliving creatures that will attack you are the Skeletons, they are leveled, so take care with them. After entering the Astral Burial, follow the path, there will be many places that levitate is necessary to reach, but they are optional, keep on going and you will enter in the Karma Burial. In the Karma Burial, there is a little lake with stones, keep jumping over the stones, in the right you will find mummies, the left is the passage to Laterus Burial. After entering Laterus Burial, you will find many doors to other parts of the Cavern, but the only Burial that you need to go is the Juno Burial. Climb in the paths of earth to the last door, enter the Juno Burial. After entering Juno Burial, keep moving forward until you enter in the last room, the Wraith of Sul-Senipul will attack you in sign, he is not really much powerful, even more in high levels, defeat Sul-Senipul and take Bonebind Bow from his remains, you can take too his ectoplasm. Wise Words from an Wise Woman Back to the Ashkhan Sul-Matuul and he will be pleased with success of the test, he will ask you to keep the bow and use it honorably, then he directs you to the tribe's wise woman, Nibani Maesa. Go to the Wise Woman's Yurt and speak with Nibani about the Nerevarine, she will answer lots of questions, she explains the conditions do be Nerevarine, the birth under moon and star, the mark in the corpse and the uncertain parents. However, she says that you are not the Nerevarine, but you are one of the persons who can be. Then, she gives two books containing information about the prophecies. Back to Spymaster Cosades and he will give you new orders. Category:Morrowind: Quests Category:Morrowind: Main Quests